


Devilish Desires

by purafollia



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, It sucks a lot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, in multiple ways, really it's literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purafollia/pseuds/purafollia
Summary: Akira finds himself on the giving end of sexual desires the night after he transforms into a demon.He seeks out Ryo for some assistance.





	Devilish Desires

**Author's Note:**

> this really sucks, i wrote this just to practice smut for my upcoming fanfic and yes it did it's job
> 
> okay, i'll leave
> 
> NOTE : noncon tag bc a comment reminded me that it'd probably be best???? i mean iirc (it's been a while since i had the mental capacity to even lay my own eyes on this flaming garbage) it's not full on rape but just to be safe because my judgement is WAY off
> 
> p.s. please please read my other stuff I BEG YOU THIS S U C K S A S S ok bye

Akira couldn't sleep.

This was admittedly the first night he was in his demon form, but he was still unable to rest peacefully.

He didn't know why. All he knew was that he was feeling a desire that wasn't there previously.

It was that of sexual desire.

He had no idea why he was feeling like this, especially while at Ryo's house of all times, and he just wanted it to stop. It was far past nightfall, therefore there was actually nothing he could do about it. 

He grabbed his phone and went to his last resort.

A porn site.

After watching a couple videos and about half an hour passing, he still wasn't satisfied. With a drained sigh, he got off his bed and trudged upstairs.

 

\--------

 

After a hesitant and begrudging knock on Ryo's door, the fatigued young male answered the thumping at the door.

He kept an emotionless face while opening the egress. 

"Oh, it's Akira," he said, deadpan with a sigh. "What... are you doing here. This late. It's 3 in the morning."

Akira hesitated. "Well, you see..."

 

\--------

 

"So you're having a needless sexual desire."

Akira nodded. 

"And this is completely new?"

"That I know of."

"You're sixteen. And you're telling me you've never felt horny before?"

Akira just looked down at the ground, questioningly.

Ryo mumbled something under his breath. "I'm surprised," he said. Out of his drawer, he pulled out a wad of around fifteen thousand Japanese yen. 

"This should get you anything from an escort. It's prime-time for them, so-"

When Ryo turned around, the man he saw had transformed into his demon self. As Ryo's eyes widened, the only thing he could feel on his shoulders was the heavy breathing of the man parallel to him.

As Akira shuffled toward Ryo, Ryo scuffled backward.

Then he felt a wall against his back.

After being cornered, the other haughty male encompassed Ryo and tossed him onto the pristine white bed. Ryo was gridlocked to do anything besides obliging the much larger man -- he would probably have hell to pay had he done otherwise.

The strapping male placed himself in an overarching form above Ryo. He leaned down and started removing the man's clothing. Since Ryo had a belt on his pants, Akira was *so* gratuitous enough to simply rip through them like nothing. Ryo sighed, watching both intact and shreds of apparel sprinkle to the carpet like snow. 

Suddenly, Ryo felt warm hands grip around his underarms and thumbs touch under his upper torso. A gripe of regret panged his stomach as he realized what Akira was doing.

"No-" Ryo said but was a moment too late. His spine started arching as the male's thumbs started to excoriate Ryo's nipples. A shrill sound of pleasure escaped his lips and heavier shadows of breath fought their way past his mouth.

Akira started to meander his way down to Ryo's lower body, trickling his index finger across Ryo's ribs and stomach as he went. It seemed he had forgotten to remove the man's underclothing, and he ripped through that too. Ryo's vision was becoming blurry as Akira flipped his body over, revealing Ryo's plump posterior. 

The man took a bit of saliva from his mouth and applied it to the other male's entryway, receiving a sultry intake from Ryo's warm lips. Akira decided to play around with Ryo a little bit, deftly entering and removing his forefinger from the man's entrance for a little while, every time Ryo paying in gasps and breaths of pure arousal.

After a little while of that, the sinewy male rose his half-erect phallus to the other man's backside, and with a swift thrust inside, the slender male on the reciprocating end of this action arched himself upwards, a shrill moan of libido escaping his shaking lips. The haughty male started heaving into the other rather rhythmically, speeding up once Ryo gave satisfiable responses. And that he did, his moans of pleasure consisted only that of lust, dissatisfaction completely absent from his mind.

Ryo kept holding out so he could receive more arousal from Akira, and so his pleasure was satisfied as well. It started getting difficult as the still shoving male reached his inactive hand around Ryo's already erect penis and cupped, rubbing the member's foreskin as the lanky man let out steamy moans of libidinousness. 

As Ryo's breathing got heavier and Akira's grunts got more rapid, they both started reaching their peak as the time ticked on. It was a matter of time until Ryo couldn't hold back anymore, and as if in sync, at the same time he gave way to his ejaculate release he could feel the warm feeling of the other's orgasm encompass his tightened entrance. As drained sighs escaped both their mouths, they both fell to the bead, a steamy feeling still surrounding the two of them.

"You're gonna help me clean this up, right?"


End file.
